Episode 80: For and By Dummos
"For and By Dummos" was originally released on November 14, 2011. Description This week's episode is a little late, because Griffin spent all weekend in New Orleans. On the plus side, he speaks with a cajun accent the whole time! On the minus side: It is incredibly offensive to everyone. Suggested Talking Points Creepin', Vitamin Caddy, Heartpool, Infected City, Arcade Fire of 1972, Dovahkiin, My Gushers, Yellowcard Outline 02:55 - Hey, I'm a married 30-year-old dude with two young ones, self employed, good at completing projects on my own. I want to do a little self-improvement (eat better, spend less money on junk food, lose the gut, stop biting my nails, etc.) but I always fail to follow through on any self-improvements I want to make. Where do I get the willpower to follow through on making a better me. -- Willis In Watertown 08:38 - Hey, brothers, there's this girl I met in my college class. I really like her. She seemed really into me, and she asked for my number. We've been texting for about three weeks, and then I found out she has a boyfriend. She constantly goes on about how awesome and funny I am, and we've hung out a few times, as well as gone out to eat. She's even told me the last time we went out that her and her BF were having some fights and might break up. Is this the way boys and girls act as friends in real life, or is she lining me up for after? -- Love-Struck In The US 16:50 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Matt L, who asks: Cool band names for metal band? My band has been wanting to do a show for some time now but we have one small problem... We cant think of a good band name. we are a metal/death metal band and our songs our original. please help. 24:12 - Internet Celebrities: Tim & Simon (from Tim & Simon's Brain Spill) - We have a quandary for you guys. We are only 24 years of age. Lots of people confuse us for being much older, usually in our mid-thirties. We just both look a bit older than our years, so what we need is advice from you so people stop thinking we're older than twenty four. How can we make ourselves appear like 24-year-olds and not like middle-aged men? 30:31 - MZ - Sponsored by Cash Texts. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 35:16 - Y - Sent in by Michael Cornely, from Yahoo Answers user Jamie, who asks: My boyfriend is addicted to skyrim? ok so yesterday my bf got skyrim (a random game) and ever since hes been playing it so much. usually if he gets a game he would just play it for one or two hours then get bored of it but hes been playing this thing for at least nine hours straight now. the only things that he would get up from the computer is to go to the bathroom he wouldnt even bother to get food and i was scared that he would starve so i ordered him some pizza and he just ate it by the computer while playing. when i went to bed he was still playing. when i woke up he was still playing. usually he likes sex at least twice a day but he wont leave the computer even to have sex so since im always thinking of him i gave him a bj and the whole time he was still on the computer. im so worried about him what should i do? 39:42 - Whenever I'm over at someone's house as a guest, I always get uncomfortable about asking to eat their food. Even when it's offered to me my instinctive reaction is to politely decline, unless everyone is sitting down for dinner. This does not happen for acquaintances as one might expect, but also when I'm at a good friend's house or even my girlfriend's place. I will end up going the whole day without eating sometimes because of this. What am I supposed to do? -- Hungry Man 45:00 - Hey, I'm a lady, and I'm crushing hard on a guy. We play on the same rec-league soccer team, so we see each other and have friendly chats once a week. Our team plays late on a weeknight, so there's no going out for drinks afterwards. He's single, straight, and totally dreamy. Can't a girl ask out a guy? I mean, it's 2011, right? -- Crushing In Canada 48:44 - Housekeeping 52:42 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user IJR, who asks: Is it considered cheating if you sleep with the demon that is possessing your Wife or Girlfriend? Quotes On Vitamin Caddies On Dovahkiin Trivia Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Pizza Category:Internet Celebrities Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Feminist